The Third Quarter Quell
by Atlantean1987
Summary: The rebellion never happened and the Third Quarter Quell occurred with different set of rules in mind. Everly Bleu volunteers in the place of a twelve year old whose odds were not in his favour. Put in the arena with his friend, Gale, he must survive if he's to have any chance of making it home. Katniss and Peeta offer their help as well, as the new mentors of District 12. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Third Quarter Quell

Disclaimer: OC is mine, series is not.

**I feel that my original plot was rushed, so I'm going to re-do. I hope you Rate and Review :)**

Quiet, tranquil, overall peaceful. In this world, those three things become the most valuable thing to a person. For Everly Bleu of District 12, the woods held those three qualities. He placed four more herbs into his homemade pouch and he continued with his stroll through the forest, listening to the sound of the mockingjays and their beautiful songs.

"Wandering alone?" a voice makes him jump and he turns around, an elegant knife ready.

"Dear lord, don't do that, Gale" he said, sheathing his blade.

"Pretty fast reactions, Ev" Gale Hawthorne said with a grin. "What are you looking for?" he asked the other.

"Some herbs for healing. I'm also searching for some red tinted herbs" the healer said and the other raised a brow.

"I thought they didn't do anything?" he asked.

"My mother had a small recipe. Apparently the red tinted plants make the healing all the more faster" he said and the other nodded. "I think they're around here, but I've not seen any just yet" he said, still looking around.

"Need some help?"

"You're a saint" he said with a small smile.

They spent the next hour or so searching, finding only one plant, much to Everly's dismay. He placed the plant in his pouch and stashed his weapon in one of the spots which Katniss had shown him before they began walking back to the fence.

"It's enough for a few treatments" he said, examining the plant.

"How does it work?" the hunter asked.

"You really want me to babble on about this?" he asked and the other gave a simple nod. "It's not the whole plant, rather the red pigment. The plant needs to be ground down into dust and then mixed with the green plants that I've gathered" he explained briefly.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. My mother discovered this little trick before she passed" he said sadly. "It was her last addition to our family medical journals"

"I'm sorry" Gale said softly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine" he waved him off with a small smile.

The two of them walked back to the fence in a comfortable silence, even the impending Reaping for the Third Quarter Quell couldn't disrupt the rare moment of serenity. They squeezed through the weak spot in the fence and headed back to Everly's home, which also functioned as his apothecary,

"What do you think the rules are for this Quarter Quell?" Gale asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" he said grimly

They were both nervous. Despite the fact that they both worked in either the mines or the apothecary, they were still viable to be reaped for the Games. The Third Quarter Quell would change the rules, so whatever is said, usually goes. Everly was 18 and this would be his final time in the Reaping, then he would take on the role of healer permanently, rather than working in the mines. The Capitol was rather reluctant to let him do it, because all males were required to work in the mines, but when they saw the work that he did, as well as the amount of miners that he treats, they allowed him to carry on.

"You have less chance of been picked. You haven't taken out any tesserae" Gale pointed out.

"Prim had no chance of been picked, yet she was" Everly pointed out grimly.

Gale was silent and the other gave a grim look that said 'exactly'. He sat down and took out a crucible and a small grinding tool, placing a few leaves of the red tinted herb in and he began to grind. He gave it a minute of grinding, before checking, finding the red pigment scattered. He gathered it into a small pile, transferring it carefully into a smaller bowl, before repeating the process until all but the stem of the herb had been used.

"That's enough for a few treatments?" Gale asked sceptically, looking at the small pile.

"Only a small amount is needed to be mixed in with the green herbs" he said, preparing a small liquid solution with the green plants.

"Smells fowl" Gale noted with a grimace.

"And it stings when it makes contact with the wound" the other added.

"Isn't that always the case?"

"With this solution, yes it is. More so than applying regular herbs"

He took a small plastic bottle, one of the few in the whole district and put the liquid into it, before he put the powder into it, causing the liquid to turn a gray color with red flecks.

"Mrs. Everdeen wanted a vial of it, for use in her treatments"

"So it's not a family secret?" Gale asked and the other merely shook his head.

"We share our recipes with one another, allows us to expand our medical knowledge" he said.

Once he finished it, he handed the vial to Gale and asked him to deliver it to them and he did so with a nod, leaving the other in silence. He cleaned and washed his equipment, putting it in its rightful place before he prepared his smartest clothes, only to be worn on this day.

A simple gray button up shirt that used to be white and relatively clean trousers with slightly scuffed shoes. Bought for him after a lot of hard work put in by his mother before her passing. Lastly he put on what would be his Token if he were reaped. A simple triple cord bracelet made of leather, made for him by his father, and he swore that if he were ever reaped, he would wear it as his Token.

Once he was ready, he washed his face of the dirt and grime, and lightly spiked his hair, before heading for the door. He turned and looked at the home that, oddly enough, he had come to love, before opening the door and closing it behind him. He looked at the small front garden where his mother had grown wild bluebells, from which the family had their name, in honor of his father. He then joined the others in the walk that felt like it took hours to the Justice Building, where the reaping would take place.

He joined the eighteen year olds, finding Gale had come to stand next to him, a small comforting smile on his face, one that he returned with his own.

"You will be fine" Gale whispered reassuringly and the other nodded.

"I hope so" he said, too soft for the other to hear.

They both looked up to see that none of the girls were there, and that there was only one glass sphere on the stage. One rule had already been revealed for the Third Quarter Quell, it was a male only event it would seem.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" Effie Trinket began with her standard line. "The Third Quarter Quell is upon us, and we have our surprise rules" she said enthusiastically. "In this years Games, there will be two male tributes from each district"

Well that wasn't much of a surprise. It doesn't seem like much of a difference, they were all going to be thrown into an arena and forced to kill one another.

"However, another little surprise to spice it up, is a possibility of two victors!" she announces.

That shocked them. It would seem that Katniss' near rebellious victory with Peeta has become a rule for the Quarter Quell. That could make the Games either a little easier, or a whole lot harder and it all came down to who was picked as the Tributes. On the plus side, the only ones who had won through working together were also their mentors for the Games, and Katniss and Peeta would come in handy for them.

"So let's begin" she said. Dipping her hand into the solitary glass ball, she shuffled around a little bit and came up with the first of the two slips. She was painfully slow in opening the slip of paper, but she was quick to announce the name. "Gale Hawthorne!"

Most, if not all weren't particularly shocked to find that he had been selected, for he had taken out loads of tesserae for his family. He gave Everly's wrist a gentle squeeze, before he stepped out with a stone gaze set on his face and he walked up to the stage, speaking his name into the microphone and stepping off to one side.

"Last but not least" Effie said cheerfully. She was straight in, not wasting a single second before she pulled out another slip of paper. Opening it, she read out the name. "Ash Collis!" she called out and Everly blanched for the boy.

The Collis family always found time for others, despite the desperate conditions that are faced by most families in District Twelve. The patriarch of the family worked in the mines and always came to either him or Mrs. Everdeen if he were injured. In return for treatment, he would by two loafs of bread instead of one, and that often left them with very little as the one loaf would go to him. The matriarch also offers him food in return for some of the concoctions he made for healing. Ash was their only child and it would be his first and most likely his last reaping. He was kind, kinder than most others who lived in the Seam, and he would always come to Everly for treatment if he ever needed it. With this in mind, Everly stepped out, explaining what he was doing to the Peacekeepers and he spoke two words that Gale would grill him for later.

"I volunteer!" he called out, attracting attention from everyone.

"For the second year in a row, we have a volunteer for District 12!" Effie spoke excitedly.

"No" Gale whispered.

However, it would fall on deaf ears. Everly walked forward towards the stage, an emotionless mask on his face, a mask he would wear resolutely. There was no way he would show the Capitol his true emotions, which at the moment were a mix of relief for the family, fear for what might happen to him and guilt for no doubt putting Gale through this.

"Come along, dear" Effie said, guiding him onto the stage with a gentle hand. "Tell them your name" she said.

"Everly Bleu"

"And there you have it, the Tributes of District 12" she said.

Like last year, the populace of District 12 put their three middle fingers to their lips and lifted them out towards him in respect. It was one thing to volunteer in the place of a relative, but it was totally different to do it for an acquaintance. No, not acquaintance, friends in Everly's eyes. It was at that moment he thought that his emotions would show, however his saving grace was that he was ushered into the Justice Building by Peacekeepers.

And so he sat in that room alone, looking out the window at the dilapidated community that made up District 12. He had no relatives who would come to say goodbye to him for he was the last of his family line.

"You have three minutes" he heard the Peacekeeper say and he turned to see the Collis family stood in that same room. He was shocked when Mrs. Collis immediately grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Thank you" she whispered, yet it carried sadness as well as relief.

"I won't see him suffer. I'm a healer, and you're friends" he said, returning the hug.

"Do us one favour, okay?" she asked, holding him at arms length and he gave a nod. "You stay alive and keep your partner alive" she said and once more he nodded.

"I want you to have something. In my home, there are medical journals, all of them containing various recipes, healing concoctions. I want you to have them. All the plants can be found in the woods, there is a list of people willing to go into the woods to search for them for nothing" he said and she nodded, before reaching up and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Mr. Collis came up to him, a grim smile on his face.

"I don't know what to say that can show you my gratitude" he said warmly.

"Think nothing of it" he said, before he walked up to little Ash. He knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to get hurt" he said warmly.

"I'll try" he said, before wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. "You try to win"

"I'll try" he echoed.

They soon left of their own accord and he sat, waiting for the hour to pass. Soon enough a Peacekeeper enters and he stands, following him out and baring that emotionless look that he had on when he went to the stage. He and Gale were ushered into a car with Effie, who began to babble on about what was going to happen over the next few days, however they didn't listen, sat together in a tense silence. Everly felt a reassuring squeeze on his knee and he looked up at Gale, who gave him a ghost of a smile, one that he returned.

They were rushed onto the train and the door slid shut behind them. They then walked into the car and immediately their faces had lit up a fraction more than what they had before.

"Katniss and Peeta are in another car. They're sure to be in soon" Effie said behind them, guiding them to some seats, which they sank into as soon as they sat down.

Soon enough, the door slid open and Katniss walked in. However her face dropped as soon as she saw them, and immediately she ran to hug Gale, and then Everly. Peeta looked saddened as well, despite not knowing them all that well.

"It had to be you two didn't it?" she asked sadly.

"Well it might have been one" Gale said and she raised a brow in question.

"I volunteered" Everly answered.

"Who for?" she asked.

"Ash Collis. His family are friends of mine and he was so young, not to mention their only child. It just wasn't fair" he said and she gave a sad smile.

"Brave" she said simply. "We do have one thing in our favour. I know your skills, so we can work from there. However, for now, gorge yourselves, trust me, you'll need it."

And gorge themselves they did, in a dignified manner however. Needless to say they only made a dent in what was on the train, but were close to full, much to the amusement of both Katniss and Peeta who had been in their positions a year ago.

"I know all of Gales skills, and I know you can heal" Katniss began.

"I can use a spear" he said and even Gale looked surprised.

"You?" he asked in amazement.

"You're not the only one who can hunt, Gale. I just choose to stick to the ground when it do it" he said with a small grin. "And I know some basic hand to hand fighting" he said.

"You're just full of surprises" Peeta noted.

"Thanks" the other said.

So they sat, talking about basic tips and going over their strengths. Everly had a perfect memory, which allowed him to memorize all of the ingredients necessary to make burn treatments as well as a special concoction to prevent infection in a cut or stab. More importantly, he remembered the recipe for faster healing and a better solution for tracker-jacker venom.

It was evening when they finally retired for the night. Everly put on a pair of black lounge pants and a thin black t-shirt before climbing into bed. Someone knocked on his door and he sat back up.

"Come in" he called.

Gale stepped in, wearing the same nightwear as he was and he sat on the side of his bed and instead of the tense silence that was in the car, it was comfortable. Just like the walk back to the fence that they had shared mere hours ago, it was serene.

"We'll survive" Gale said and the other turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah we will" Everly said.

In the end, Gale fell asleep back to back with Everly, the mere warmth that seeped through their clothes reassuring that the other was there. It was the first night that either had slept without any nightmares in pure comfort, but they weren't about to get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Capitol and Training

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

**Rate and Review :)**

Waking up in warmth and comfort was something that Everly treasured, compared to how he normally woke to a slight chill with a flat pillow and near flat mattress. He rose, mindful of his sleeping friend next to him and he stretched out his muscles.

"I could get used to this" Gales groggy voice makes him chuckle.

"You and me both" Everly said with a small smile.

The two of them had gotten changed with their backs to one another and they managed to be out of the room before Effie had the chance to wake them. They found Katniss in the dining car and she looked at them with a small smile, one that they had returned.

"So. Any last minute tips?" Gale asked.

"Regarding your stylists. Don't resist" she said.

"You make it sound like a torture chamber" Everly said and she chuckled.

"Every single hair that is not your eyebrows or on your head will be ripped from your body. Painful is not a good enough word to describe it, and that's just the prep team. Cinna and Portia, however, are nice enough. I trust them" she said and they looked at one another a little warily.

"Sounds fun" Gale said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine" she said, waving them off.

Peeta soon walked in, and judging by his extremely tired face, they assumed that he had just woken up. They continued to talk, both Gale and Everly learning that they should only show their strengths if the Careers look at them as though they were an easy target. Soon enough, Effie brings their attention to the window, and they can only assume that they've now arrived at the Capitol.

"Woah" Everly and Gale say at the same time.

Katniss and Peeta are still often left in awe of the city, considering that they only saw the whole thing from the outside for a few seconds before they were in a tunnel. Soon the emerge from said tunnel into the station and Peeta nudges the both of them.

"Smile and wave, they'll love it" he advises.

Despite their hatred for the Capitol, they put on their best smiles and wave to the people in their crazy and colorful outfits. Soon, Peacekeepers escort them to the place where they would be prepped with Gale going to Portia, and Everly with Cinna.

By the end of the initial preparations, his legs and certain other areas are stinging, but he felt clean, and he did his best to ignore the sting. He knew that, if he was given the right equipment and ingredients, he'd be able to create a basic balm to soothe the pain. He stood their in plain black boxers and nothing more, but the bracelet on his right wrist and soon the door opened revealing the most normal looking citizen of the Capitol that he had ever seen.

"It's one thing to volunteer for family, but to do it for someone who's not as close is very brave" he said and Everly though his Capitol accent wasn't as heavy as the others. "My name is Cinna" he said, shaking his hand.

"Everly" he quietly introduced.

"Put this on" he said, handing him a robe which he put on gratefully. "Let's talk"

"So you have District 12 again?" Everly asks, breaking the silence.

"I chose it. I want to make sure that it's remembered, and it's people to make an impression" he said, sitting on one of the red couches. "May I take a look at that bracelet?" he asks politely. He manages to unhook it and he hands it to him. "Who gave this to you?" he asked.

"My father did. Before he died"

"So it's your Token?" he asked and the other nodded.

"I swore that I would wear it if I should ever be Reaped" he said before chuckling humorlessly. "And here I am" he added.

"Well hopefully this will be easy for you. As you know, there are two victors, both from the same district. I haven't met your partner, but he seems capable. I do have a small piece of advise. The Career districts have had a rule change, one of their tributes is a victor, male of course. But for now, let's discuss costumes for the Tributes Parade" he said and the other nodded, nervous at this new development..

"Are we going with flames again?" Everly asked.

"Katniss told you about me?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, she did. If she trusts you then so do I" the healer said.

"We're going with fire again. However we'll be making even more of an impression then what we did the last time around. This is the Quarter Quell so we need to make it extra exciting" he said and the other chuckled.

"Let me guess, real fire?" he asked.

"No, but that is an interesting idea" he said, chuckling, before looking back at the bracelet. "So simple, yet it works. Triple leather cord. Beautiful" he said, handing it back to him. "So, shall we begin?" he asks and the other nods.

(Later)

He was dressed in a black, short-sleeved shirt and matching, tight fitting black pants when he met up with Gale, dressed identically. Looking at the other tributes I did have some worries, particularly for the Career Districts, considering that one of their tributes were former victors.

"Are you okay?" Gale asked, noticing his worried expression.

"Have you heard about the Careers?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know. We'll just have to be extra careful in the arena" he said, patting his shoulder. Cinna and Portia walk up to them then, both with smiles on their faces.

"This is going to get their attention" Portia said.

"What exactly?"

Cinna and Portia tap their noses with one finger, meaning that it was secret. Or it would be until they reveal it in front of the whole of Panem. They board their chariots and wait, before soon enough, they are headed out as well, waving and smiling all the way down towards the central building of the city.

What happens next is what shocks not only them, but the whole of the Capitol. Two fiery wings emerge from the backs of the shirts and the crowd goes absolutely crazy. Gale and Everly look up at the screens and even they are shocked by what they see and it was needless to say that they have no doubt got everyone's attention. As the chariots line up, the wings go out with a flourish and they can't help the grins on their faces.

"That was amazing" he whispered to Gale.

"It was" was the simple reply.

They listen through the usual speech from President Snow before they head back in and when they get off of the chariots, they are greeted by the stylists, their Mentors and Effie. They're all praising them, even know they didn't show the unity that Katniss and Peeta had shown when they were in their shoes a year ago.

"If that doesn't get their attention, I don't know what will" Katniss said.

"It was absolutely amazing" Effie praises.

They head back to the Training Center, heading up to the top floor where they would be staying, and they change in their rooms into something a little more comfortable. Portia and Cinna take both of their outfits and they head downstairs to have dinner.

It's quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Despite the fact that the next few days would be busy, for once they chose to eat in silence and enjoy each others company. There is some idle chat here and there, but dinner is over and done with for the evening. With full stomachs, both Tributes retire to bed, aware that they had training in the morning.

(Actual Training)

Everly was looking at the spear station with envy. Katniss didn't mind if he showed off some skills, but she preferred to keep his primary method of fighting out of it. He was at the healing station, where a hologram that looked real was injured. Compared to the leisurely pace he could take at home, he had to work quickly.

He took some of the green herb and chewed on it a little before placing it on the wound to buy him a little bit of extra time, before he chose to chew on the red tinted herb that grew in District 12. He hoped that this method worked just as well as the liquid solution that he created back home. Taking the red mush he had created, he mixed it in with the already present green mush and the bleeding in the wound had stopped.

"Not bad" a smooth voice, almost like a purr said behind him.

"Thanks" Everly replied, before looking up.

He knew exactly who this was. He was District 4's victor. Finnick Odair. Good looking, athletic with a voice that can make anyone go weak. However it had no affect on him, for his feelings lay for another, who had come with him.

"So are you just learning?" he asks, kneeling down and getting close, perhaps a little too close.

"I'm a healer back in my home district" he answered.

"Hmm" he purred, looking him over. "Black hair, beautiful olive skin, with equally beautiful gray eyes. District 12?" he asked and the other smiled. He may not have been his type, but he was flattered either way.

"Yeah. Name's Everly" he said, standing up.

"Finnick" he introduced, extending his hand, which he shook.

Everly left the healing station with Finnick following him, headed for the throwing knives. He picked up a black belt with five knives on his hip and wrapped it around his waist, aware of Finnick watching his every move and he turned to see Gale, who merely grinned and rolled his eyes, aware of what was going on.

He allowed his own grin to leave his face as three targets came up and he took out a knife. He took in one breath, and with a powerful throw, he let go of the blade. It spun until it hit the target in the head.

"I thought you were a healer?" he asked.

"I am, but I also minimize suffering" he said, throwing two and hitting the same spots.

"Looks like I underestimated you" Finnick said, before getting closer, so that his chest was against the healers back. "Very strong indeed" he purred once more, that voice only slightly making him go weak. However he merely rolled his eyes, before pulling his last two knives and throwing at their chests.

"I'm also a heart stopper" he said back with a small smirk.

The trainer retrieved the five knives and handed them back to him and he placed them back in the belt, before taking out three. He earned his skill with knives due to the herbs that were a little more difficult to reach. He looked at the three blades, before he threw them all at once. They fanned out and hit the targets in the chest.

"Are you sure you're not a Career?" Finnick asked, his chest rumbling as he spoke.

"You'll be surprised of the lengths that I go to for herbs" he said, allowing himself to relax.

"Well if I ever form an alliance, it'll be with you" Finnick whispers in his ear and the other gave a small chuckle.

"I look forward to it"

"You don't find this distracting?" Finnick asked, amazed at the composure. Most would faint just at the sound of his voice, and here he was, his toned chest to his back, whispering in his ear, and the healer wasn't so much as passing out yet..

"I'll admit, it is a little" he said, taking off the belt and turning to face him.

"I sense a but" Finnick guessed.

"It's just not enough. As a healer, I keep a level head. I wish you the best of luck in making me lose my cool, Finnick. Lord knows you'll need it" he said with a soft smile and Finnick chuckled.

"I accept that challenge with open arms"

"Very well"

Throughout the training session, he's aware of Finnick's eyes on him, watching his every move as he fought hand to hand with a trainer, learned basic knife fighting skills and tried out more concoctions on the holograms.

"You surprised me, Ev. And I've known you a while" Gale said behind him.

"Yes, and it seems that Finnick is learning all he can" he said and the other chuckled.

"Seems someone has a crush" the hunter said, amused.

"Hmm, well he's considering us as potential allies, and judging by the way he's looking at you as well, he may very well act on it" he said, and Gale raised a brow. "I can see him out the corner of my eye" he replied in answer to the unspoken question.

"My eyes lie else where" he said quietly.

"Katniss?" he guessed, but to his shock, he shook his head. "Do tell" he said with a grin.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out" he said in reply with a small smile, before heading off to the snares station.

"So that's your partner" Finnick approaches him with a smirk. "Hmm, who to choose?" he asks with a purr and the other gives a small chuckle. He takes a look at the various herbs, spotting a blue one that is uncommon in District 12, but he knows it.

"I could find use for this" he whispers.

He sets the holograms parameters to replicate that of a person poisoned. Finnick watches him as he works deftly. He takes a few leaves of both the blue tinted plant and a green one and then mashes them up in his mouth.

"What is that meant to be?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Obviously the green plants are meant to heal basic wounds" he begins to explain. "The red plant you saw me use earlier makes the healing go several times faster" he says, applying the mush to the oozing wound.

"And the blue?"

"It deals with most poisons. Only tracker-jacker venom can resist this" he said.

The wound oozes out a green tinted liquid, which was obviously the poison. Everly smiles in pride, not of his work but that of his mother, who came up with the recipe. It makes him reach for his wrist, and he places a gentle hand over the bracelet, a motion that Finnick notices.

"It's really important to you, isn't it?" he asks.

"It was my fathers, who gave it to my mother when he married her. She passed, handing it back to him before she did, and when he passed, he gave it to me. I swore that it would be my token if I was ever Reaped" he said softly.

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely.

"It's okay"

He shut the hologram off once more, placing the equipment back in it's proper place, before heading for the lunch room. He ate with Gale, who told him all of the training he chose to do whilst avoiding the archery station.

"It's difficult to look at it" he said dramatically.

"I want a crack at the spear station. The have serrated edges for combat as well as throwing" Everly said, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"This seat taken?" the tell tale purr of Finnick's voice could be heard.

"No, not at all" he said politely, sharing an amused grin with Gale. "So Finnick, aside from watching me all day, what did you do?" he said and the other two gave a small chuckle.

"What can I say, I like what I see" he said. "I tried the throwing knives, found that spears and tridents are more my way"

"Ahh, fishing" Everly said.

"Yes, and I have a particular catch in mind, or two" he said and the other two inwardly rolled their eyes, although there was no denying that he was attractive. "I know we're going to kill one another and all, but I want an alliance with you" he said, getting to the point. "A healer, a hunter and a fisher" he said and Gales eyes widened.

"You heard us?" the hunter asked.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" he said.

The three of them made light conversation that turned a little flirty between Finnick and Everly which in turn amused Gale as he resisted every single advance he made. Inwardly he was relieved, however, there was no way anyone would have the healer, not whilst he was around, and yet he did have the thought that Everly would give in soon enough, but for now, he remained the level headed healer he always was.

They returned to training for a little bit longer, with Gale heading off to train in hand to hand whilst Everly and Finnick went to the track, where they would practice running with obstacles. The two of them got into a ready position, waiting for the trainer.

"3...2...1... Go!"

Everly and Finnick shot off like a bullet, each step they took was graceful. They approached the first obstacle, a simple jump which they tackled easily. Then random platforms began to rise, and they had to rely on their reactions. Everly jumped the first one ease, followed closely by the victor. Their little race had attracted some attention from their fellow tributes, who watched with interest. Everly, despite the fact that he was less athletic, held a small lead. However a small platform caught him off guard and he ended up tumbling, and instead of laughing, the others winced.

"Ev!" Gales concerned voice could be heard.

There's no real injuries, aside from bruising that's revealed on his side when he's checked for injuries, something that he can deal with easily. Finnick and Gale watch him as he creates a simple salve for the bruising.

"You okay?" Gale asks, concerned.

"I'm fine, Gale" he said, putting the finishing touches on it.

He takes some on his two middle fingers and massages it into his side, the pain soothing in an instant and the skin going a little lighter than what it was before. He's advised by the head trainer to keep the salve and return the container when he's done with it. They return to their stations, with Everly now changing hands with his knife when training, a task that he found difficult to do for a few minutes.

Soon it was time for them to leave for the night and Gale was still concerned for him when they got into the elevator. However, unlike most people who'd get irritated when others are concerned, he merely smile softly and looked at him.

"Honestly Gale. I'm fine, it's just a little bit of bruising" he said and the other sighed.

"I know" he said softly.

"If there was anything else wrong with me, you'd be the first to know. Besides, it could be a lot worse" he said, lifting his shirt to look at the bruised skin that was slowly turning yellow and Gale looks at it and before he knows it, he's reaching out to touch the soft skin.

"Looks nasty" he says, covering up his reasons.

"It felt it as well" the other replied with a blush.

"So long as it's not causing you any pain" he said, running a gentle hand across the abused skin.

They have dinner, relating the events to Katniss and Peeta who were amused at the fact that Finnick was making advances on not one but two tributes, at the same time no less. She gave her approval of the alliance. And she also gave the two of them a knowing sort of smile, one that they didn't question out loud.

"Try not to get too attached. He will either die at someone's hand, or your own" she advises.

"We won't be" Gale says, although it's a shame. Despite his flirty personality, he seemed genuinely concerned when they watched Everly apply that balm. Perhaps they could've been friends at one point.

"Good" she said.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Everly asks.

"Another day of training, then it's the training with the Gamemakers personally overseeing and lastly, it's the interviews" Peeta explains. "Katniss and I will try to help you with those. Everly you'll be working with me" he said, and the other gave a small nod. Three days before they would be put in the arena, three days before they may have to kill Finnick, and in all honestly, he wasn't looking forward to it.

(Rooftop)

Everly is in a plain black long-sleeved shirt and thin lounge trousers when he walks up into the evening air on the roof. He sits down and look over the city. The city that he had come to hate because of how barbaric it's people were. The city that he now found to be absolutely beautiful in the evening. He sighs knowing that his time in the Capitol is limited, be it because the Games will claim his life, or because he will head back to District 12 when all of it is over.

"You should be asleep" he hears Gales soft voice behind him.

"I know. I guess I just wanted to come up here, enjoy the view, the quiet" the healer replies.

"Am I not good company?" the other jokes.

"No, you are" he says with a grin. "I guess sometimes, I'm just used to being alone" he said, looking back out over the large metropolis. Gale comes and sits next to him, looking out over it.

"It's strange" he says, the healer looking at him in question. "I never thought that I would ever admire a view quite like this" he said and the other got what he was saying. He would never of thought that a place he hated so much for the pain that they have caused could have such a beautiful view.

"I want you to do something for me" Everly said, breaking the silence.

"Anything" Gale replies.

"When we're in there, don't let me become something that I'm not. Don't let me change" he asked and the other turned to him with a reassuring smile.

"So long as you make sure that I don't slip in there as well" he said.

"You've got a deal" the other said.

"And one more thing. If we kill, which is most likely the case, then we do it so that they don't suffer. We don't lose our humanity" Gale said resolutely and the other nodded. He didn't like the prospect of taking a life in the first place, but if he had to do it, then he would make it painless and if he failed to kill instantly, he knew a simple pain relief that worked for anything.

They soon retired to their rooms for the night and with a small sigh for the incoming days, Everly lay down his weary head as fatigue soon caught up with him. His mind was filled with one objective and that was to survive, and help Gale to survive as well. He would protect him, even if he didn't need to be protected.

**So as you can see, I got a little carried away. Once I started, I couldn't stop. So I hope you like it so far and you review. Look forward to hearing from you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Like a Meal

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review :)**

Everly found training the next day to be rather difficult. His side, whilst no longer bruised still ached, enough to make his throws suffer considerably, and it caused him to wince in pain every time. Gale glanced over at him, a worried expression on his face when he heard the healer hiss, but the other only smiled reassuringly, only it didn't work.

"You might want to consider going back to the healing station" Finnick said behind him.

"I'm fine" he gritted out.

He felt a gentle hand rest on his covered and bad side right beneath his arm and he hissed immediately, making the former victor chuckle. A hiss turns into a sigh as the hand runs up and down the aching area ever so slowly.

"If you're fine, I'd hate to imagine injured" he said, his characteristic purr somehow displaying concern.

"Really, Finnick. I am fine" he said more resolutely.

"If not for yourself, do it for your partner. He's worried sick. That and the other Careers are looking at you as though you were the best meal they had ever seen" Finnick said and that's when he remembered Katniss' advice. "And I think I see why" he purred, lips lightly brushing against the back of his neck, though the other rolled his eyes.

"Upping the ante, are we?" he asked, sounding unaffected.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Keep trying, Finnick. You may get there yet" he said.

Taking in Gale's concern, he chose to head to the healing station, working to create a simple liquid solution that penetrates the skin and soothes an ache. He hands the bottle to Finnick, who raises a brow at him.

"I need you to rub it in whilst I hold the shirt up" he said with a grin.

"With pleasure" he purred.

He tips a small amount into the palm of his hand as instructed by Everly before rubbing his hands together, coating it in the substance and making a foul smell rise. They both grimace at it. Finnick begins to massage the foul smelling oil into the affected area, much to the relief of Everly who feels the pain slowly begin to fade.

"How about this?" he asks and the other chuckles.

"It's the fact that the pain is fading, Finnick. You still need to keep trying" he said with a smirk.

"Well, at least I got a chance to feel that luscious skin" he said, picking up a towel and wiping off the excess fluid. Everly turns around with a grateful smile and thanks him, before heading to the spears station.

"I want to spar" he said to the trainer.

He's handed a simple staff in place of an actual spear and Gale soon approaches him with a smile, hand patting his shoulder in encouragement. Both him and Finnick share a simple grin, before they turn their attention to the healer and the trainer.

"Good luck, Ev" Gale says, still a little concerned for his injury.

"I have to prove that this injury won't make me an easy target. I'm sorry, Katniss" he whispers.

He holds the spear behind his back in one hand compared to how others usually wield the spear with two hands and in front. He crouches slightly and steels his stance. The two circle one another, before the trainer makes the first move, stabbing at him which he sidesteps with ease as he moves towards the trainer, thrusting the staff at him, before putting his other hand on the shaft and slashing downwards. Both blows are blocked, the second one just barely due to how quick it was.

"He's good" Finnick notes.

"I didn't know he could do it" Gale says, equally impressed.

Despite the fact that the weapons are larger than swords, they fight fast, Everly been more graceful than the trainer. He's light on his feet but his blows are strong and fast. The trainer then makes a sweep at his feet and he jumps up, barely avoiding the strike. They circle one another once more, both breathing heavily. The trainer lashes out once, stopping for two seconds before doing it again.

"He's baiting him" Gale notices.

"Will he take it?"

"He's to level headed for that" Gale said.

The third time the trainer tries baiting him, he takes advantage of the split second to takes to bring the staff back in from the attack and he lashes out, using the end of the staff to jab in his shoulder. Clearly the trainer is caught off guard, and is unprepared for the sweep that knocks him to the floor. Soon the healer is stood over him, staff pointed at the trainers throat, meaning a victory.

"Nicely done" the trainer compliments, getting up and taking the staff back.

He gets out to see the other two looking a little awestruck. He then puts on his own look of confusion as he stares back.

"What?" he finally asks.

"What do you mean 'What?'" Gale asks. "That was absolutely incredible, and you're meant to be the healer of our little alliance" he said, a large grin on his face. "How do you know how to use a spear?" he asked.

"I live in District 12, Gale. I had to learn" he said with a small smile.

"So the pain in your side is gone?" he asked.

"It'll take another application of that liquid tonight, I was wondering if... you'd help me with that?" he asked with a slight blush and the other gave a small, almost uncharacteristically shy nod in return.

"Not a problem"

"Aww, and I'm not invited" Finnick pipes up.

"Sorry Finnick. Perhaps next time" he replies, blush gone.

They return to training, with Finnick sticking with the healer once more, a large grin on his face which made Everly raise a brow in return. But throughout his plant identification test, he couldn't see his face changing from that near ear-splitting grin.

"Okay, what?" he asks with a chuckle.

"You have a crush"

"Finnick-" he's cut off.

"I know it's not me. I just take whatever opportunity I get to touch and tease you. It would seem that we have another pair of star-crossed lovers" he said and the other let out a blush which made his grin widen even more, if that were possible. "Well I guess I have to lay off on the flirting" he said and the other smiled.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"Go for it" he says with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Finnick" he said with a smile, putting his hand on the others. "Can I get back to my test now?" he asks and the other nods.

He taps the corresponding picture when the names show up, identifying all of the herbs with ease as well as most of the fruits. He also identifies some of the species that they may encounter in the arena and he does it really quickly. He runs it one more time and he does it even quicker than the last time, much to Finnick's amazement.

"If District 12 were a Career district, you'd definitely be one"

"Whereas they aim for pride, I aim for personal survival, as well as that of my partner" he responds.

"What about me?" he asks.

"Well of course you, but..." he leaves it hanging. Finnick understands. If it ever came to it, both he and Gale would have to kill him if they were to survive. "As morbid as this sounds, if me and Gale are the ones to do it, we'll make it painless" he said and the other nods.

"Same" he replies.

Guilt. That was all he could feel and judging by the fact Finnick was resting a hand on his shoulder, his eyes showed it as well. It's difficult to not get attached in any way to those in your alliance and whilst Katniss would disapprove, she would also sympathize. Rue was a big part of her life in the Games and it tore everyone apart when they watched her death, even those who may never have known her. He knew it still hurt the young woman to think about her.

"I shouldn't be getting attached" the healer voices.

"It's hard not to" Gale says behind him.

They spent the rest of the hour doing training in random stations before they decided to retreat to the apartment so they could rest up and eat.

(That Evening)

Someone is knocking on Everly's door, and the healer gets out of the white leather seat that he moved next to the window that overlooked the view of the city. He taps on a button, the door sliding open to reveal Gale, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and thin black trousers.

"Hey, Gale. Couldn't sleep?" he asked, concerned.

"No, just thought you may need this" he said, holding up a small bottle with the solution he made.

Suddenly the pain he'd been ignoring suddenly flaring up in his side. He does his best to conceal his grimace of pain, however the slight wrinkle of his nose is enough of an indicator of his pain for the hunter and he's ushering him to the bed.

"You've been like this for how long?" he asks.

"I've been ignoring it" he protests, although he has to admit it's very lame.

"You need to be in tip top shape. Tomorrow is the day that the Gamemakers will see what you can do and then we have the interviews in the evening. I don't think a grimace would inspire confidence in our sponsors" Gale said and the other merely nods.

"Okay" he replies simply.

"I'm guessing it smells foul" he said and the other chuckled.

He sits down slowly and Gale knelt down in front of him, taking the top off of the small elegant bottle and catching a whiff of the solution. Their noses wrinkle in disgust and they grin at one another as Everly removes his shirt.

"It's gone red" Gale notes.

The right side of his upper torso, where he fell on it yesterday, had turned a rather angry red color. Gale gently runs a hand along the marked skin, tender even to the slightest of touches, which had him a little concerned.

"I thought that salve was meant to deal with it?" he asked.

"It was. I guess I should've put more on" he said.

Gale follows his instructions, pouring a small amount in the palm of his hand and rubbing his hand to make sure it was properly coated. He looks up at Everly who nods, knowing that the pain could very well be worse.

And worse it was. The moment that Gales hand made soft contact with his skin, the aching began in earnest. In fact, he thought it felt worse, which was odd. The hunter is as gentle as possible as he rubs the solution into the red area, and soon it begins to soothe once more, making him sigh in nothing short of relief. Soon however, he's lost in the feel of Gales skin against his, his soothing touches, not the fading of the pain.

"How's that?" the hunter asks softly.

"Nice" he breathes out, the other chuckling.

"I'll put an extra bit on in case it happens to flare up again. It does work like that right?" he asks and the other merely nods. Gale retracts his hand, the both of them letting out an inward sigh of disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Thanks, Gale" Everly says gratefully.

"We're partners. It's supposed to be you patching me up" Gale said with a grin.

He replaces the lid on the bottle and places it on top of the healers bedside table, before sitting next to him, looking down once at the injured side. It was no longer red, going back to it's olive colour and once more, he's reaching out to touch the soft skin.

"How is it?" he asks.

"Much better" the other said, closing his eyes in pure bliss.

Everly opens them and looks at Gale with a small smile, one that he returns. The soothing touches as well as the smiles seems to urge the two towards one another. Soon Everly's lips make contact with the softness that is Gales own lips. It's sweet, gentle and caring, and despite how short the kiss is, it leaves the two of them smiling shyly with a small blush.

"How long?" Gale asks softly.

"I'm not sure" he answers shyly. "You?" he asks.

"Me either"

"This gets any cornier and we'll have a pre-Panem film on our hands" Katniss says from the door, making the two of them jump to see she has the largest grin on her face. "It was about damn time" she said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Everly asks, diverting the topic for now.

"Long enough to go 'aww'" she said.

"You don't mind?" Gale asks.

"Mind? Gale, I've been wondering how long it'd take you to get a relationship for some time now. Look after him Everly, you do know that..." she's cut off by the healer.

"Hunting partners are difficult to find" he finishes with a grin.

"You're damn right. Get some rest. The Gamemakers need fully awake tributes" she said with a grin.

She leaves the room, the door sliding closed with a soft hiss. Despite the embarrassment of being caught off guard, the two of them were happy that Katniss approved. The one good thing that came out of the founding of Panem was that homosexuality was more accepted than it was before. In the districts it was important to find someone you loved and who loved you in return, and the Capitol had acceptance for it anyway. There are very few in the whole of Panem that found it to be taboo.

"She's right" Everly pipes up. "Are you staying here or in your own room?" he asked.

"You don't mind me staying here?" Gale asks.

"Mind? Gale, we just kissed. A bit of cuddling seems more innocent, don't you think?" Everly asks with a smile, one that the other returns.

The lights are turned off and Everly switches the display to the forest, the sounds soft, soothing and more importantly familiar. Gale climbs under the soft quilts, followed by Everly, who wraps his arm around his waist and places his head on his chest, the hunter holding him close. His hand slips up the thin black shirt the healer put on, hand gently stroking the area that was aching.

"Best night ever?" Gale asks.

"Yeah" was the simple reply.

And he was sure to cherish it, for they were a couple of days from having to fight for their lives. The hunter plants a gentle kiss on his forehead, and two pairs of gray eyes close, another peaceful sleep claiming them.

(Training Center)

It was decided that Everly would go first as the solution that Gale had applied last night was already beginning to ware off. The ache wouldn't be as bad as yesterday, but that didn't mean it wouldn't have an impact on his performance.

"How long until it wares off?" Gale asked, concerned.

"Soon. So long as I can do the knife throwing, I'll be fine" Everly replies.

"Everly Bleu" the robotic voice announces.

He takes in a deep breath and stands, Gale grabbing him in a warm embrace and placing a soft kiss on his lips. The healer gives a small smile in return and reluctantly leaves his arms, heading towards the training area.

"Give them a good show" Gale encouraged.

He would be sure to. He walked through the door, which closes behind him and he walks to where the throwing knives are, but not before turning to the area where the Gamemakers are. He announces his name and his district, getting their attention for a moment, however they soon went back to speaking.

"Unbelievable" he whispered to himself.

He picked up the black belt with five throwing knives on the hip and wrapped it around his waist just as he had done on the first day of training. He waits for one of the four targets to light up, and when it does, he throws quickly. The other three targets light up one after another in quick succession but he is quick to hit them in the heart with each knife. He smiles at his work and then turns to them, but he finds that they are still drinking and not paying attention to him. Then he spots his next target. An apple at the top of a large fruit bowl.

He takes a deep breath before quickly pulling out the knife and throwing it at the apple, causing it to go flying next to one of the Gamemakers heads. They all look in shock at him and he smiles sarcastically and takes the belt off.

"I trust that got your attention?" he asks but he receives no answer. "In that case, I'm sorry to have wasted your precious time" he added on in mock-politeness. He takes a bow, before leaving the room before he was dismissed, just like Katniss did all those years ago.

"What happened?" Gale asked, knowing he hadn't been released yet.

"You'd think that after last year, they'd have learned their lesson" he grumbles.

"They ignored you?" he asks.

"As though I weren't there. I got their attention after I threw a knife at an apple which landed next to one of their heads" he explained and the other gave a grin. Katniss told him about her issue with them as well when she had returned home.

"Let's just hope they were impressed" Gale said.

"Hmm, I'm gonna get an ear full from Effie" he noted grimly.

(Later)

And boy did he get that ear full. You could've sworn he had murdered someone in the city with the way she was going on, or in Effie's case, he'd just burped and forgot to say 'pardon me'. Gale and him were like children, however, just barely suppressing grins.

"I had to get their attention somehow" he protested.

"And you think throwing a knife at them is the way to do it?" Effie asks.

"Well talking obviously has a limited effect" he said and then Katniss and Peeta walked in wearing their own grins as they walked down the steps. This in turn made him and Gale grin even wider.

"They obviously never learn" Katniss begins.

"You think what he did was right?" Effie asks, shocked.

"Of course. You get ignored and then you can bet that your training score is nothing more than a bad guess" the huntress said, sitting down on one of the seats. "Did you say anything to them after you threw the knife?" she asked.

"I asked them if it got their attention and that if it hadn't I was sorry to have wasted their precious time" he said and they all grinned, including Effie, although it was suppressed.

"As you know, Tributes are given a score out of twelve after three days of training and careful evaluation with the Gamemakers. First up..." he drowns out the television once more, waiting for Caesar to get to his district number. "First up from District 12, Everly Bleu" it's tense in the room as they wait for him to announce the score. "With a score of ten" he announces and the healer lets out a sigh of relief as the others praise his score. Thus far, he was one of the highest alongside the Careers and Finnick's.

"We can definitely work with that" Effie said, with their mentors nodding in agreement.

"And lastly, also from District 12 is Gale Hawthorne" Caesar said and they all focused on the screen. Unlike Everly's session, in which he had the chance of killing one of them, Gale's went off without a problem, especially because he picked up a bow. "Also with a score of ten" he announces and another sigh of relief goes up in the room.

"Well done, the both of you" Katniss said.

"Now one more thing to tackle" Effie said.

"The interviews this evening" Peeta finished for her.

Peeta and Everly went to his room to begin coaching whilst Katniss and Gale went to his. Cinna had also gone with him to begin getting his outfit ready for the evening. The healer was currently stood with his arms raised as Cinna took measurements.

"You're not too bad with people" Peeta begins. "So I can't really advise you there, but when they ask about you volunteering, pour as much emotion into it as possible and remember to keep on smiling" he advised and the other nodded.

"Should I wear my token?" he asks and Peeta looks at Cinna to answer.

"There's a story behind it. One that could earn you sponsors" the stylist advises.

"Will it go with the outfit?" the healer asks.

"Trust me, it'll go" Cinna said with a small smile.

They spend the next few hours talking about the upcoming interviews. Everly knows now that he has to be himself, with his head held high and a smile on his face at all times. When it comes to anything that is sentimental, he knows to pour emotion into the story, not that he wouldn't anyway.

"I've included a little something in the outfit. I know they'll be asking about it" Cinna said and the other gave a simple nod. "Okay, take a look at yourself in the mirror" he says, stepping back.

He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up so that they were below his elbow, allowing his bracelet to be on show. Over that he had a black waist coat that was covered in orange glitter, however every move he took gave the impression that it was on fire, small flames dancing across his chest. His trousers were just simple dress trousers as were the shoes.

"What's this 'little something?'" he asks.

"The flame wings. Merely flex your back and they'll come out" Cinna replies and the other smiles. He wasn't one to toot his own horn, but if he pulls this off he'll make a good impression on everyone.

(Backstage)

The interview time has been extended for the Quarter Quell, allowing for two extra minutes of time. He watches the other tributes, finding that most of them do quite well with their interviews, especially Finnick, who has the whole crowd swooning for him. He's a natural in front of the camera, and before long, it's time for Everly to take his turn.

"Good luck" Gale said, wrapping his arms around his waist for a few seconds.

"Thank you" he says softly.

"And now from District 12, Everly Bleu, one of the Phoenix's!" Caesar introduces. The whole reason for including the wings was due to the nicknames they had been given. The Capitol now referred to them as Phoenix's? "I have to say, Everly, when I saw your Reaping, my heart went out to you. Are you in any way related to that family?" he asks.

"I'm not. They were close friends of mine from years ago and I guess I didn't want to lose one of them" he said honestly and the crowd goes 'aww' in reaction.

"It was brave to see Katniss do it last year for her sister. What you did is just as brave" Caesar said. "Well we were privy to some of your training details. You have quite a lot of skills under your belt" Caesar points out and the other smiled.

"All natural to me. I learned it all at home" he said.

"All natural? Come on, there's gotta be something you didn't know?" he prods with a grin.

"I guess I've learned something extra here" and Caesar urges him on. "And what I've learned is that the seats are different here" he said and the crowd erupts into laughter. "On a more serious note, I guess I have improved a bit, since arriving here" he admits a little humble.

"Let's talk about the tribute parade" Caesar said. "Firstly, did you know about the nickname you and your partner were given?" he asks.

"No, this is the first time I've heard it. Very fitting" he says with a smile.

"District 12 has really been making an impression, first with the flames last year, and then the wings" Caesar said and then he gets the idea of including them in the outfit. Cinna wants him to pull of a Katniss.

"I'm wearing them now. Would you like to see?" he asks.

"Really? Get up there and show off for us!" Caesar says excitedly. The healer stands up and moves to the center of the stage, before looking at Caesar. "Ready?" he asks.

"I am. Are all of you ready?" he asks and the crowd roars.

He stands straight and flexes his back, a larger version of the wings used in the parade unfurling from his back as though they had been there his entire life. They stretch out to their full span and the crowd goes absolutely wild at their appearance. Multiple feathers of flame, it's a true sight to see. The wings then come to settle like an angel's would.

"Absolutely amazing! Incredible!" Caesar praises enthusiastically. Everly flexes his back once more and the wings disappear with a flourish. "You saw it all here!" Caesar yells out to the cheering crowd. "One more question for you Everly. Do you think you can win?" he asks.

"Whatever happens, happens" he answers and Caesar nods.

"Indeed it will. We're all rooting for you" he said. "Ladies and gentleman one of the Phoenix's of District 12!"

He stands and shakes Caesar's hand, before heading off the stage and meeting up with the rest of the team. Gale gives him a hug, the others praising his performance, and in a minute Gale has to go up on stage and his interview begins.

He does quite well, and soon a sentimental question comes up. The question of any relationships back home.

"So Gale, anyone special back home?" Caesar asks.

The hunter takes a quick glance to the stage, receiving a small nod and a smile from Everly, he turns back with a smile of his own. Caesar seems to recognize it, as does the rest of the crowd and they all look interested.

"There is one person" he says.

"Ahh, do tell" Caesar urges.

"He came here with me" Gale says and the crowd goes 'aww.'

"Another set of star-crossed lovers from District 12? This plus the fact that it's a Quarter Quell. Well Gale, I wish you and Everly the best of luck" he said and shakes his hand. "Ladies and gentleman, Gale from District 12!" the crowd roars with applause once more and he heads backstage with the rest of the team.

"You were both great" Katniss said with a smile.

"I think we have their attention" Everly said with a wide grin.

"I know we have their attention" Gale said, wrapping his arms around the healers waist from behind. "Now all that's left, is for the Games" the hunter said somewhat grimly.

"We'll be all right" Everly says reassuringly. "We'll keep each other safe, right?"

"Right" Gale says.

(Rooftop)

Everly is propped up, looking down over the city as the citizens of the Capitol continued their party on the streets. He wasn't nearly as nervous as Katniss was when she was selected for the Games as she didn't have a partner right from the very beginning. The only thing that had him concerned and more than a little upset was that he would have to turn on Finnick when the time came and he was already attached. Both he and Gale were.

"Are you okay?" he feels a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, knowing instantly who they belonged to..

"I'm a little nervous" he said, grateful for Gale's comfort.

"Me as well" he said, tightening his hold, and the healer melted against him, a sigh escaping him.

"I've got you..." the healer begins.

"And you've got me"

**Let the Third Quarter Quell Begin!... in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

**Rate and Review :)**

The morning was tense. Gale and Everly smiled at one another in an attempt to reassure one another that they were fine, but they saw right through it. They were nervous. Katniss and Peeta met with both of them and managed to get them to eat and drink, for they would need the strength they could get in that arena.

"A final tip" she said as they finished up.

"Go on" Everly says softly.

"Only go for what's close. A backpack is good and any weapons are even better but prioritize that pack as it could very well mean the difference between life and death" Katniss says and they both nod.

"And keep your guard up at all times" Peeta said.

"We will" Gale said.

They were escorted separately to their assigned hovercraft, Katniss with Gale and Peeta with Everly. It was a tense ride up and as soon as the door opened, he put on an emotionless mask. He turned to the baker and held out his hand, which he took in a firm grip and Peeta gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck"

"Thank you"

He let go of his hand and walked to the hovercraft, been one of the final tributes to board it. He sat down and a woman asked for his arm to implant a tracker, which hurt a fair bit. Now they would be able to see wherever he was.

The flight was shorter than most, meaning that the arena must've been close by. Upon disembarking, he was escorted to the Launch Room where he met with Cinna, who took his wrist and wrapped his Token around it. He then looked at him with a small, encouraging smile. He then walked over and handed him a black hooded t-shirt to put over his white, long-sleeved undershirt. He was also dressed in a pair of tawny trousers with a belt and walking boots.

"Thank you, Cinna. For everything" Everly said softly.

"Like Katniss, I would bet on you if I were allowed" he said.

"10 seconds" a robotic voice announced.

He then looked at the Launch tube and he stepped in, looking back at Cinna with a small smile and his head was held high. Slowly the platform began to rise and he was blinded momentarily, though he was aware of a soft breeze as well as the sound of birds, the rustle of trees in the wind. He opened his eyes to see that they were in the middle of a plain, surrounded by a dense jungle, the Cornucopia in the center as was usual. He looked around, finding the Tributes positioned randomly, though he was lucky to be in the middle of his two alliance members.

"You ready?" Gale mouths to him.

"Yeah" he replied in kind.

He then began to look around, seeing what supplies were close by. He was elated to see that a black vest with small knives was not far in front of him as well as a black backpack a little bit further on. He gestured to Gale as subtly as possible, who merely nodded his agreement. There were two bows, but they were too far in to risk it, however a second backpack was nearby to him, so he'd no doubt risk it.

The countdown began from sixty seconds, however to the Tributes it felt more like hours. However soon the gong rang. The 75th Annual Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell had begun.

The healer sprinted ahead towards the vest and he quickly put it on, finding that another Tribute was running full pelt at him. He sidestepped the young mans feeble attempt to take him down and said Tribute quickly recovered, running back at him. He drew a knife from his vest and he bore a small frown.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

He threw the knife, which sank deep into the Tributes chest and he collapsed on his back. Everly had quickly grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, returning to the fallen young man and he pulled the knife out. He turned to see Gale had not only grabbed the backpack, but he had broken one of Katniss' rules and grabbed the bow. A tribute, a brutish boy from 1 was bearing down on him.

"Duck Gale!" he said, drawing a knife.

He threw it and it sank into the large teenagers back and he howled in pain. Gale drew an arrow and loosed it into his chest, killing him. Gale pulled the knife and the arrow out, running to join him just as Finnick joined the two of them. The battle continued then as they made a run for the jungle and in turn safety.

"I believe this belongs to you" the hunter said, holding the knife out to him.

"Thanks" the other said gratefully, placing the knife in it's sheath on his vest.

They then slowed to a jog as they got further and further away from the Cornucopia. And then there was the boom of the cannon. They stopped for a moment, counting the booms for each Tribute. In total, ten were killed in the bloodbath, less than last time. That left fourteen Tributes alive.

"Let's stop, see what we've got" Gale suggested.

"Agreed" the other two said in unison.

They had each managed to grab a backpack which was more larger than the ones from the previous games and they were easier to hide. In each one was a sleeping bag, a one litre bottle for water, rope for whatever purposes they needed, matches for a fire, iodine for water purification, along with crackers and beef strips. Attached to the backpack was a small pouch that could be put on a belt. In terms of weapons, Gale had managed to get a bow with ten arrows in the quiver and Finnick had managed to get a trident.

"So we have a pretty good chance of surviving" Everly stated.

"Understatement" Finnick said, packing everything back into his pack.

"Right, first objective should be water" Gale said.

They didn't have to look too far. They were able to find a rather large pond with which to use as a water source as well as a cave that didn't go too far back. So not only had they managed to get water, they had also managed to find a safe place to set up camp for the night. They filled up their bottles and purified the water, before they set about sorting out camp.

"Can you use anything around here?" Gale asked.

"I've not had a chance to look properly. I will once the camp's up" he said.

It took them at least an hour and a half to get everything set up. Much of the time was spent gathering wood for a fire as well as moss, vines and leaves to help cover the entrance to the cave in the evening and soon Gale put his quiver back on and took up his bow.

"I'm going hunting nearby" he told them.

"Okay" Everly said, giving him a quick hug and a peck on the lips. "Be careful" he said.

When he returned, Finnick was giving him the largest grin he had ever seen and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Finally he turned to him with an amused smile of his own as he asked the oh so common question of 'what?'

"You took my advice" was all he said.

"Actually, it just sort of happened" he said with a small blush.

"Was it cliche?"

"Do you want me to get right to the details?" he asked with a small grin and Finnick nodded. The Capitol were going to love this. "He put the solution on me and we spoke a little bit. Suddenly he just reached out and touched my side, the one that was injured. We smiled at one another and the next thing I know is that I'm kissing him" he said and Finnick chuckled.

"Totally cliche and that was quite brief" he said.

"Perhaps, but it's the happiest I've felt in a long time. And I'm hardly going to tell you every single little thing now am I?" he ashed rhetorically with a wide smile. "I'm going to gather some plants, see what I can make use of" he said, putting his knife vest on.

Despite the fact that this place would only connote to death, he did find a sense of peace and some form of familiarity here. This arena was as beautiful as the forest, the flowers bright and colorful, some he recognized, others he didn't, though he was wary of some, for the Gamemaker will have likely added little surprises for them. It was warm but not unbearably so, in fact it was just right. And the sound of the water in the large pond allowed him to relax somewhat.

"Let's see" he whispered to himself.

Green healing herbs were abundant, some were larger than most other specimens he had encountered in the forests surrounding the district. He had attached the removable pouch from his backpack to his belt on his right hip, intending to use it for his herbs. It was the leaves he needed the most, so he prioritized those and he soon moved on to red tinted ones as well to accelerate the healing. He missed his old equipment to create his liquid solutions, but mashed up leaves and spit would have to do for the time being.

"How's it going?" he heard a familiar voice next to his ear and he couldn't help his smile.

"Great. Plenty of healing supplies for any nasty accidents" he said, sighing as Gale wrapped his arms around his shoulders like he had last night and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"We're eating well tonight" he said.

"What'd you get?" Everly asked.

"Couple of lizards and some random jungle birds" he said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

(Katniss P.O.V)

She couldn't help the massive smile that has spread on her face. Seeing two of her friends so happy had made her happy. The fact that they had a lot of skills under their belt made her confident in their ability to win as well and despite her slight disappointment in Gale for breaking her rules during the bloodbath she was glad that he did.

"What's got you smiling?" Peeta asked next to her.

"You know I'm no good at speaking about mushy things" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you like mushy things" Peeta pointed out with a smile. He looked up at the screen. "They're almost like we were" he noted and she gave a nod in agreement.

"Only they aren't injured and are actually doing well"

"We did do well" Peeta said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she merely leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we did" she said, still saddened. About Rue, even Cato. The pleading in his icy blue eyes as he was attacked. She hoped they wouldn't have to go through that like she had to. However, the Capitol would be cruel for entertainment.

(Back in the Arena)

Gale and Everly had returned, lips swollen and judging by the smirk on Finnick's face, he knew why. Night had begun to settle slowly, and they used up the last of their time camoflaging their camp when the anthem began to play and they looked up.

So far, one Career was left from District 1, both from District 2. One Tribute from 3 remained, both Tributes from 4 are alive as are 5. District 6 had been wiped out of the game as had seven. One from 7 was still alive. District eight had their two still in where as nine had fallen. 10 had one tribute whereas eleven had both.

"So we have four Careers to deal with" Everly said as they went through the small entrance of their now shielded cave.

"Two of which are nasty pieces of work" Finnick said. "District 2 still have the strongest"

District 2's Careers were vicious. Add on the fact that one of them was a victor and they were in for a difficult battle if they ever had to face him. The victor, Brutus, was aptly named. His age wouldn't stop him from trying to win once more. The other was eighteen and was rather large himself, his body was designed for the Games, courtesy of the academy that trains them. His determined brown eyes showed no warmth for anyone in the Training Center and was clearly someone to watch out for.

"And I thought Cato and Clove were strong" Finnick continued.

Cato. That name, for some reason, stung the both of them the most. They had both watched when he was mauled by those mutts, how his pained cries even made District 12 pity him as he lay dying. The armor that he wore to protect himself, earned him a painful death, and Katniss had killed him out of pity, not rage. Hazelle had to look away from the screen with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" Everly agreed silently.

"I'll take the first watch" Gale said and he sat near the entrance.

"Then take this" Everly said.

His vest was equipped with six throwing knifes and two larger ones with a bladed edge and a serrated one, similar to the one that almost killed Katniss. He took one of the larger blades out and handed it to the hunter, who took it with a grateful smile. The two of them smiled at one another, before going in for a kiss. It was soft and slow, the lips fitting perfectly together as they moved in sync, their tongues dancing together.

"Good night" Everly said breathlessly after pulling away.

"Night" the other replied.

"Okay love birds, as much as I appreciate a good show, let's get some rest. We have a long few days ahead of us" Finnick said and the other two chuckled quietly. The climbed into their sleeping bags, safe in the knowledge that Gale's keen sight would keep watch.

(Later that night)

Despite the warmth of the sleeping bag and the fact that they were safe with Gale watching them, the healer had woken three hours later, an hour before the next shift. Gale could hear his shifting and he looked over at him, concerned.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep" the other mumbled tiredly.

He moved out of his sleeping bag and sat next to Gale, resting his head on the hunters broad shoulders and yawning quietly. Gale handed him back his knife and he placed it back in the vest which lay near the entrance.

"You're cute when you yawn" Gale said, making the other blush.

"I am not" the other said.

"Well I think you are" he said. He wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"You guys get some rest. I'll take the next shift" Finnick said tiredly. "We need the both of you well rested. Gale because you can hunt and Ev because I may need a doctor if I'm hurt" the other said the last part with a purr.

"Careful Finn, I don't think Gale likes sharing" the other said.

"Unless I wine and dine you both" Finnick offered as he climbed out.

"Depends on the meal" Gale offered back playfully.

"So there's hope for me yet" Finnick said with a small grin. He grabbed his trident as the other two moved into one of the sleeping bags. "Sharing now are we?" he asked with a smirk and the other two merely chuckled.

"You wish your thoughts could become reality" Everly replied, yawning as he rested his head on Gales strong chest, the hunter wrapping his strong arms around his healer. "We'll be staying for a few more hours so you can get more sleep if you need it. I'll be keeping watch" the healer said and the other two thanked him.

Settled in the warmth provided not only by the sleeping bag but the warmth of the hunters body, Everly began to drop off, however they were all quickly roused by a scream in the woods and then the sound of a cannon.

"Looks like the Careers are beginning their hunt" Finnick noted grimly.

"They won't be able to find us" Gale reassured the both, settling back down and tightening his hold on Everly.

Their cave was well covered from the sight of even the most able sighted Careers. It looked like a small hill that had been overgrown and covered in fallen vines and leaves. The moss is because of the close proximity to water.

Despite the fact that the Careers were in such close proximity to them, they were able to settle down once more, and they paid the passing footprints and hushed voices no mind, knowing that they had successfully hidden themselves. Two pairs of gray eyes slipped shut, each comfortable in their warm embrace.

(The Following Morning)

The sound of the birds, most of which were Mockingjays, roused the healer from his sleep. He had never felt this warm or comfortable in his whole life, wrapped in the strong, gentle arms of Gale in the harshest of times for them. He sighed, resting his head back on Gale's chest comfortably.

"Morning" he heard the tired voice of his hunter.

"Morning" he replied in kind. He smiled when Gale pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

"This is getting cheesy" Finnick's tired voice interrupted them and they smiled, offering him a groggy 'good morning'.

"As much as I would love to stay in your arms Gale. I'm going to take up watch whilst Finnick sleeps and you hunt for breakfast" he said, unzipping the spacious sleeping back and climbing out, moving some of the vines out of the way to step into the morning air and stretch.

"Sleep well?" Gale asked, holding out his knife vest to the healer.

"Better than ever" he said, putting it on.

"Cheesier!" they heard Finnick called out.

"You say it's cheesy, I say you're jealous" Everly called back in, receiving a simple curse in response which made him laugh. "Go on, I'll be fine" he said to Gale, who merely leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and taking silent footsteps through the jungle, which had begun to wake up.

There wasn't much to do whilst he waited for the hunter to return except make sure that no leaves remained on their fire wood otherwise they'd be setting up a beacon to others. Then he did the task of cleaning his knives, two of which still had blood on them, which brought up feelings of guilt in his being. He took out a cloth and dipped it in the pond before wiping the dried blood off of two of the small blades he used in the bloodbath.

"I'm so sorry" he speaks to the now stained rag, knowing that he killed one and assisted with the other. His one saving grace was that he made it quick for his first kill and he had Gale to end the suffering of the other one.

(Katniss' POV)

She understood his pain. She couldn't hear it and she was thankful that she couldn't, because that meant the Capitol couldn't either. However, despite their crazy fashion, they weren't totally stupid. They could tell it was bothering him, but they held no sympathy, they wanted a good show and Everly is doing just fine providing them with it. It made her sick.

"Come on, Everly" she whispered encouragingly, not that he could hear her.

(Back in the Arena)

He quickly stashed the cloth in his backpack and zipped it up before taking a sip of his water. He heard footsteps and he drew a larger knife. That wasn't Gale, he was too quiet and he knew not to sneak up on someone, especially in a place where a simple prank like that could lead to an accidental death. Everly didn't dare take in a loud breath as he took light steps.

He heard it too late.

There was a distinct twang as an arrow skimmed his cheek, and pain flared through the right side of his face. It wasn't Gale who fired the arrow, but one of the other Tributes. This one was lithe, with a strong stance and obvious skill and was quick to fire a second arrow. However, Everly was smart, and he took cover behind a tree.

"Crap" he cursed feeling the warmth of his blood running down his cheek.

"Next time, I won't miss 12" the Tribute warned.

"We'll see" he called back out. He surveyed his surroundings quickly and he sheathed his larger blade, going for a smaller throwing knife. He was lucky a few bushes would provide cover as he stalked along them quietly, not making much noise compared to the other. He had skill with a bow, but he didn't know the first thing about stalking.

"Come on out, you coward!" he yelled.

"Said the archer" he retorted. "You might want to be more quiet" he suggested.

"Why?" the other snarled out.

"This is why" he said. He came out of his cover quickly and without a second thought he threw the knife, hitting the young man square in the back and he dropped in an instant. Everly took in a large breath to calm his nerves, before quickly recovering his knife as well as the arrows for Gale. He left the bow, preferring his knives over it.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Finnick asked, poking his head out, then he heard the cannon.

"That answer you're question?" Everly asked, voice a little shaky.

"What happened?" Finnick asked, rushing out of the cave and turning his head towards some light so he could get a look at the cut that was on his cheek.

"The second archer was stalking me in the jungle. He nearly killed me" he said, wincing a little as the victor's fingers brushed the wound. "I killed him and recovered some more arrows for Gale" he said and Finnick let his head go so he could tend to it himself.

"Oh thank God" they heard Gale's relieved voice and soon the healer under intense scrutiny.

"I'm fine. Had an encounter with one of the other Tributes and his arrow grazed my cheek. I was just about to get it sorted out" he said and Gale let his head go to wrap his arms around the other. "I'm fine" he whispered reassuringly.

"I know. I know" the other whispered back.

Breakfast was cooking whilst Everly was busy chewing the leaves of both one of the green plants and a red tinted one into a mush. He took out the paste and dabbed it into the cut, hissing in pain as it made contact with his flesh.

"Bet you wish you had painkiller?" Finnick asked.

"Right now, I'd kill for it" the healer said. "This should keep the infection out and make it heal a little more quicker" he said, and soon the pain began to dissipate. He then picked the paste away, using small bits of it and forcing it into the wound. It took every ounce of control not to scream as he did it, though the strain could be seen on his face.

However, this was only the morning. The Third Quarter Quell could get a whole lot nastier as they days wear on, a fact that all of them were grimly aware of.


End file.
